


Warming Up

by blisskendall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Smut, crabstickz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisskendall/pseuds/blisskendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has an idea on how to warm up. PJ doesn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by anonymous, it's not written by me. I don't own any part of it. I only got permission to upload it.

‘You’re a little bit crazy, I think.’

PJ giggled at the accusing tone of the man opposite. It was deep into the night, and PJ’s dorm room was cold and breezy. Chris had suggested lying on his small single bed under the duvet.

‘ _It’s any reason to get me into bed now, isn’t it?’_

‘ _What can I say, you don’t complain.’_

‘ _I hate you.’_

‘ _Not what I heard last night.’_

‘ _Shut up.’_

So they lay, under blankets PJ forgot he even owned, noses almost touching.

‘You’re just getting old, not understanding my young mind.’

‘Watch it, I’m only 23, out of school, coasting through life. Unlike you, stuck at _Uni_.’

PJ raised his eyebrows.

‘You sound like a teacher, _Mr. Kendall_.’

Chris chuckled at the other man, his eyes full of a playful spark.

‘Roleplay? Never pinned you as being into that. Whatever makes you –‘

PJ scoffed at his remark, kicking him under the duvet.

‘Fuck, your feet are freezing!’

Playful spark ever present in his eyes, PJ whispered in a low tone –

‘Maybe I need someone to _warm me up_.’

Chris looked as if Christmas had come early. PJ felt warm hands slide up his back underneath his shirt and jacket, holding him closer with a firm grip. He sighed in satisfaction at the rush of heat given off by Chris’s hands, and his chest.

PJ had to admit, the closeness of them after all this time was going to send him a little crazy.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. PJ kept squirming as Chris was enveloping him, but not moving his hands.

Chris suddenly moved his hands to his lower waist, just above his jeans, pushing him onto his clothed chest. PJ groaned at the new shot of warmth running through him, closing his eyes at the feeling.

A part of his brain knew Chris probably planned this from even before they had lay down. But he didn’t really care. The lazy patterns being drawn on his waist made him feel a bit frustrated at the lack of friction _elsewhere_.

‘PJ, I know an even better way to warm up on a cold night, but I don’t know, you seem _warmer_ now –‘

‘Chris I swear, _please_ , you can’t leave me like _this_ –‘

Chris looked almost taken aback by how far gone PJ already was by just this. PJ opened his eyes and saw him smirk, and knew he wasn’t living any of this down. But that was at the back of his mind.

‘Needy.’ Chris muttered, even though he felt a jolt of pleasure at seeing the other man begin to ramble.

So he leaned his head forward to catch PJ’s mouth into a heated kiss. Chris knew PJ is too close to do anything which took too long, so he didn’t waste any time.

PJ opened his mouth in a moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss as Chris moved his hands under his shirt to feel the front of his chest, his warm hands roaming skin he had felt many times before, and never got bored of. PJ bunched his hands into fistfuls of Chris’s shirt.

Chris moved his hands to unbuckle PJ’s jeans, and slide them down to his knees, the duvet restricting taking them off completely. He also slid down his own jeans. They moved apart, both of them panting for breath.

PJ felt Chris leave little marks on his neck as he sucked it. He also felt him move his hand to palm him through his boxers, and noticed Chris doing the same to himself. PJ groaned at the influx of all of what Chris is doing, bucking into the pressure his hand gave.

‘Yo-you realise these marks are going to be seen tomorrow, ri-right?’

Chris detached himself from his neck, staring into his dilated pupils. He suddenly shot his hand into PJ’s boxers, and began stroking him roughly.

‘Yes, showing people the property of _Mr. Kendall.’_

PJ let out a moan he didn’t know he was holding, both at Chris’s words and the feel of Chris working him in such a rough way. He saw Chris was doing the same thing to himself.

‘Fuck, Chris, that’s hot.’

Chris, through quick pants, flashed a quick grin.

‘Plea-Pleasure’s all mine.’

PJ felt his own pleasure rise as Chris worked up the speed of his hands, both of them resorting to just whining each other’s name, through heavy breathing. Chris knew PJ was getting close, just by the way his hips were grinding into his hand.

Chris kissed the other man once more, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Chris’s hand movements had begun to get a little erratic.

PJ felt a familiar knot build up in his lower stomach. He whined into Chris’s mouth.

‘Chris, Chris, I’m going to –‘

Chris watches as PJ arches his back towards him in pleasure, repeating his name like a mantra as he cums all over his hand.

‘Fuck, PJ –‘

Seeing PJ like this sends him over the edge, bucking into his own hand as he feels pleasure wash through him like a wave.

As the both came down from their high, Chris smiles at the exhausted man next to him.

‘Warm yet?’

PJ laughed, his energy completely gone.

‘I’d be a lot warmer if you got up and got us both a new pair of boxers.’


End file.
